


Turbulence

by PrettyCalypso



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ian is an adorable human being, M/M, Mickey hates flying, plane AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyCalypso/pseuds/PrettyCalypso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey hates flying. Thankfully, his plane neighbor is an adorable red hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turbulence

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this short fic in the airport while waiting for my plane. That's it.
> 
> Also, I'm not done with "The world ain't ending, but it might as well be", I just have a hard time writing right now, but I will finish it, I promise.

 

Mickey didn't really know why he had accepted to fly to Fucksville, Indiana, to visit Mandy. He hated planes. He hated the confined space, the too small seats, and he hated flying all together. He didn't understand why human beings – who were very fine on their own two feet – had one day had any desire to imitate birds. But it was Christmas, a holiday you're supposed to spend with family, and Mandy was the only family he had who was worth traveling for.

Mickey took his seat next to the window just before his neighbor arrived. He didn't even try to look at him, but the guy started speaking. A talker. Great.

“Hi! My name's Ian. And you?”

Mickey turned briefly to answer a mumbled “Mickey.” before going back to staring at the window. On the tarmac, the different sky agents in yellow jackets were getting ready for departure.

“Why you're going to Indiana?” the guy asked.

Mickey didn't even bother to turn around this time, and answered a simple “Visiting my sister.” without reciprocating the question. And, thankfully, the guy took the hint, because when Mickey finally detached his eyes from the plastic glass, his neighbor was leaning against the back of his seat, earphones in, and eyes closed.

The airplane was going faster and faster on the ground, making the seats vibrate and producing this awful sound. Mickey took big breaths, trying to stay discreet, but his neighbor – who Mickey had just noticed had very bright red hair and quite handsome features – appeared to be already sleeping. And the plane left the ground. That was it. They were in the sky, flying. There was no going back. Fuuuuck, Mickey really hated that.

They were only flying for about twenty minutes when the seat belt sign turned on and the plane started to shake again. The pilot announced some turbulence due to the bad weather and asked the passengers to go back to their seats. Mickey had always been told that, in this situation, you have to look at the flight attendants: if they stay calm, everything is fine. The two ladies in short dresses and tight hair buns in front of him were perfectly serene and smiling. Good. Mickey released a breathe. Everything would be fine.

Everything was not fine! The shakes had only increased, the lights inside the plane were now turned off, and the flight attendants were no longer smiling. The pilot had announced a snow storm, and Mickey was freaking the fuck out! His breathing was erratic and he was holding to his seat for dear life. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed his red haired neighbor looking at him and smiling nicely.

“Everything's gonna be okay. It's just a little turbulence.” he said softly.

Mickey tried to smile back, but he only managed to nod slowly. He was a Milkovich. He was supposed to be a tough thug from the South Side of Chicago, but fuck, this wasn't something he could fight with his fists or guns!

Suddenly, the plane jerked violently, and Mickey unconsciously grabbed his neighbor's hand. He was going to die, that was it, the end of his life, killed in a stupid plane crash above fucking Indiana! He was so focused on his imminent death that he didn't even notice his neighbor's thumb running soothingly over his hand.

Finally, fucking finally, the turbulence died down, and the flight came back to normal. The lights were back on, the flight attendants were smiling again, and the seat belt sign was no longer illuminated. But Mickey's hand was still securely locked with Ian's. The red hair was looking at him like he really cared.

“You okay?” he asked gently.

Mickey took a few more seconds to calm his breathing before nodding.

“Yeah, fine.”

Ian smiled again.

“Good.”

Mickey turned fully toward him for the first time and couldn't help but be mesmerized by his beautiful green – no wait... blue? or maybe brown? … fuck, green – eyes.

“Thank you for... you know, staying calm and shit. I really hate fucking flying.”

Ian's smile was full on a thousand watts now, almost blinding.

“It's okay, flying is not our natural state as humans anyway. And this one was kinda scary.”

They stayed a long moment just looking at each other and smiling like idiots. It was only when the pilot announced landing that Ian broke the silence.

“Can I... can I get my hand back now?” he asked while shaking said-hand still firmly hooked in Mickey's grip.

Mickey released it immediately, blushing against his strongest will.

“Fuck yes! Sorry!”

Ian shook his head, still fucking smiling.

“It's okay.” he said while grabbing a pen and a piece of paper from his bag in front of him. “I just need it to...” he scribbled quickly on the piece of paper “give you my number. You know, in case you miss my hand and want to meet it for coffee or something.”

Mickey and Ian parted ways at the arrival gate, when Mandy jumped into her brother's arms. Mickey hadn't lose his smile and had the piece of paper securely placed in the inside pocket of his jacket.

He didn't even wait twenty four hours before using the number.

 


End file.
